


The Beginning

by hojjangg



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, drunk changkyunnie, only a teenie weenie bit of sads, wonho is a caring hyung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojjangg/pseuds/hojjangg
Summary: “I swear everyone has figured this out except for you,” Wonho murmured.Changkyun threw his head back, “Can you stop being cryptic, you know my brain isn’t working right now.”Wonho had a cheeky grin on his face, then. “What if I want you to figure it out yourself?”
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So for a bit of context, I came up with this idea after playing one of those games to get stars on starpass a few comebacks ago - it was something about using different battle suits to fight robots or something...so I used the context from that and wrote a thing uwu. Enjoy!

* * *

  
The Seoul Academy of World Defence was the largest Valkyrie training facility in the entirety of the Asia-pacific. Thousands of students bet their all to be able to walk these halls every single year, for the chance to become one of the great defenders of earth. 

Of course, none of the recent graduates had much to do, since the great war ended, but you could never be too careful. Nowadays, the Valkyrie soldiers were always running drills and fine tuning their battle suits for the day that the war would return, while head researchers tried their best to develop a battle suit type that trumped all others. 

This Academy, like all others, had three courses, based on each battle suit type. It was said that each person was suited to one type only, and all new students were assigned one of the three courses based on an entrance exam

Even though the students from each course were somewhat separated though, they could still find some friends along the way to make it that bit more bearable. 

. . .

“Changkyun, over here!” 

Lifting his head at the call, he glanced over to the corner of the bar, where a table full of his friends sat, waving at him happily. He felt bad for making them all wait; this gathering had been his idea, after all. He quickly shuffled over and sat down at the end of the table. “Hey guys.” 

“I bet your tardiness was on purpose,” Kihyun accused with a grin, pushing a drink towards him, “Wonho already bought your beer.” 

Kyun glanced over at the man, who nodded humbly when he thanked him. “A legend, as always,” he complimented, lifting his glass with a grin. 

“So, what’s the reason for the gathering?” Minhyuk asked, already stuffing his face with the fries they’d ordered for the table. 

As Hyunwoo grabbed the bowl to offer to the others, earning a pout from Min, he spoke up. “Yeah, you seemed pretty keen to get us all together.” 

When all eyes were on him, Changkyun paused from taking a mouthful of beer. “Um...no reason,” he said lamely. If that wasn’t a terrible lie. “Do I need a reason to catch up with my friends? We’ve barely hung out this semester, everyone’s been so busy.” 

“That’s true,” Kihyun offered, “I don’t think I’ve seen Jooheon leave the workshop once, I’m convinced he’s sleeping there.” 

“Hey!” The man protested, “Just because your dorm is right next to it doesn’t mean you have to spy on me.” 

Changkyun was chuckling along with the others. “Don’t like being exposed?” he asked. 

“I’m not sleeping there,” he said, grabbing his drink. “Wonho-hyung, help me out here.” 

His hyung was laughing but decided to be merciful when he saw Jooheon's pout. “He comes back to the dorm, don’t worry. Though it’s usually quite late.” 

The banter continued into the night, as drinks were passed around and they reminisced on the semester. Changkyun was happy here, sitting with his friends and watching the back-and-forth, as he drank beer after beer. Things were always so bright and upbeat when the seven of them were together, he couldn’t even remember a time before he’d known them all. He’d been at this academy for two years already and had made friendships he would never forget. 

“So, who’s ready to be a third-year?” Kihyun asked, earning a round of groans from the table. 

“I haven’t even finished my exams yet, give me a break,” Jooheon muttered.

The group chuckled, and Kyun looked down into his drink. 

Sitting across from him, Hyungwon noticed the action. “You alright Kyun? Tired?” 

Changkyun glanced up, giving him a reassuring smile. “A little,” he said, “But I’m good.” 

They didn’t stay out for much longer. As Jooheon had mentioned, a few of them still had some exams left to study for, and Kyun was tired after such a big day, as were Hyunwoo and Hyungwon who were in the same course as him. 

They called it quits just before midnight, piling out of the bar as a group and splitting ways from there to head back to their respective dorms. The Bio students were all living near the Mech workshops, so Jooheon walked with Minhyuk and Kihyun under the premise of having work to do, and Changkyun told his fellow Chem students to go ahead without him as he not so gracefully wandered to the bathroom. He could almost feel the impending hangover he’d have tomorrow.

When he emerged some five minutes later, he was surprised to see Wonho waiting for him. 

“What are you still doing here?” he asked, hoping Wonho hadn’t seen his initial look of shock. “Don’t you have exams tomorrow?” 

Wonho shrugged as he pushed off the wall he’d been leaning on. “Not until the afternoon,” he explained, before his eyebrows drew together in concern. 

He’d noticed how Kyun wasn’t quite walking in a straight line, and put a hand by his elbow, “Are you okay?” he asked, before following it with, “You drank too much, didn’t you?” 

Kyun turned to start walking in the direction of the Chem dorms, pointedly looking away from him. “No, I didn’t,” he argued, making a point of walking normally. He knew he was a little past his limit, but he wasn’t about to admit that - no matter how many times the guys had piggybacked him home from the very same bar. 

He could hear Wonho behind him, catching up easily and walking in the complete opposite direction to his own dorm. “Whatever you say, Kyunnie.” 

He pouted when the nickname came out, folding his arms. “You don’t need to walk me home, you know.” 

Wonho was sporting an amused smile, as he walked with hands in pockets. “Regardless, I want to,” he replied easily. “Is my company that bad?” 

“Yes,” Changkyun threw back, throwing him a sidewards glance. “You smell.” 

This made him burst into laughter, as he threw his head back in amusement. It was a wonderful, warm sound, and it made Kyun both happy and sad at the same time. “Wow, thank you. You smell like a locker room, yourself,” he threw back. 

“Hey!” Kyun gave him a shove, and Wonho just chuckled as he stumbled a step, though he knew even the stumble was just to humour him. A man built like that wouldn’t even budge under his tiny arms. 

“I’m kidding,” Wonho said, a bright smile still on his face, before it dropped slightly. “You actually smell like Minhyuk’s cologne, which is incredibly off putting, by the way.” 

Changkyun was confused for a moment, before remembering the guy had been leaning on his shoulder earlier. “What? Why?” he asked.

“Forget it,” Wonho shook his head, before completely changing the subject. “Are you sobering up yet?” 

Kyun folded his arms, “Ask me to recite the al- alphabet backwards and I’ll deck you.” Stumbling over his words certainly didn’t help himself there. He hoped Wonho wouldn’t point it out. 

The man just chuckled in response, and Kyun turned his head just in time to catch a glimpse of that smile. “I’d like to see you try.” 

A smile appeared on Kyun's face then, as he stopped to point a knowing finger at him. “At least I know that you’d pretend it hurt,” he teased, before bumping his fist into Wonho's shoulder. 

He didn’t disappoint. Wonho made a show of stumbling and put on his best pain face, and Kyun burst into chuckles. 

He was grinning when he righted himself again, moving to stand beside Kyun once more. “I forgot how much easier it is to make you laugh when you’re drunk.” 

“I’m not druuunk,” Kyun argued, and their banter continued as they walked across campus. It was nice hanging out with Wonho, as it always was, but the whole time they were walking there was a voice in the back of Changkyun's head, like a harsh reminder, and it made his stomach turn. 

When the Chem dorms finally appeared in sight, Kyun stopped under one of the streetlamps, turning to his friend. 

“Thank you for walking with me even though it really wasn’t necessary,” he said. “But my dorm is right there so you can go home now.” 

“Hmm,” Wonho made a show of thinking to himself for a moment. “I seem to recall more than one instance of you tripping up the stairs, both of which you were sober.” He gave Kyun a cheeky grin, “So nice try, but no. Come on.” 

Changkyun stared blankly as Wonho walked past him, heading towards the dorms. This guy just did not give up, did he?

He groaned, stomping off after him, “Why are you so adamant on this? I can walk up a set of stairs.” 

Wonho was casually strolling just ahead of him, hands in pockets. “My previous statement debates that,” he threw over his shoulder, before stopping as he turned to look back. 

Changkyun huffed as he caught up, “If you’re gonna baby me why not just carry me there then?”

Just as he walked past Wonho, the guy shrugged. “Okay.” 

Next thing he knew, a strong arm wrapped around his waist, and lifted him up off the ground. The sound he made as Wonho threw him over his shoulder was some sort of surprised squawk, which just made Wonho chuckle as he began walking over to the dorm. 

“What the hell!” Changkyun exclaimed, kicking his legs. “I was just joking!” 

“I know,” Wonho said, and Kyun just knew that he was grinning. “Be careful what you joke about next time, I might actually do it.” 

“Put me down!” 

Wonho chuckled, now only a stone’s throw from the dorm. “Nope.” 

“Lee Hos-” 

Kyun felt him stiffen at the use of his real name, cutting him off before he could finish. “Keep your voice down!” 

Feeling proud at the reaction he got, Kyun grinned, but then realised that Wonho had stopped. They were now right outside the dorm, and his heart sank as Wonho spun so that Kyun could face the keypad. 

“Go on, put your code in,” he prompted. 

Kyun looked at the keypad just beside the door, and all his disappointment from the afternoon came rolling back. His heart pounded, his throat closed up, and the weight settled back in his stomach again. He stayed silent for a moment, before murmuring a sentence.

“I can’t.” 

Wonho turned his head, as if trying to look at him over his shoulder, “Hm?” 

Changkyun let out a sigh. “Please put me down,” he said quietly. 

Noticing the drastic change in his tone, Wonho obliged, gently placing Kyun back on his feet, looking incredibly confused. “What’s the matter?” he asked. “Did you forget your code?”

Changkyun was avoiding his gaze. “No,” he muttered. “I... don’t actually have a room here anymore.” 

That couldn’t possibly make sense. Wonho's eyebrows disappeared under his fringe as he gawked at him. “What? What do you mean?” 

Kyun bit his lip, admiring the lines in the pavement. “I failed my exams,” he murmured, before moving to step past him, away from the dorm. 

That was when the penny dropped. 

He failed his exams. Kyun had already been struggling with his grades last semester, and this was the most prestigious battle academy in the entirety of the Asia-pacific. 

Changkyun had been dropped from the course. 

Wonho only managed to murmur, “Oh my god,” before realising he was walking and turning to follow. “They kicked you out?” he asked, hurrying to catch up. Changkyun didn’t respond, but it was a rhetorical question anyway. “That’s why you wanted all of us together tonight, isn’t it? You were just going to bail without telling us?” 

Kyun was avoiding looking at him, just walking away from the dorm with his head down. “Please, don't,” he murmured. 

It was then that Wonho stopped, gently grabbing Changkyun's wrist, “Kyunnie.” 

It would have been easy for Changkyun to tug his arm away, but he let Wonho stop him, finally turning to face him again. Many people would have taken that moment to throw questions at him or scold him for trying to slip out under the radar, but the words Wonho spoke next fell into neither category.

“Where are your things?” he asked gently. 

Changkyun gestured vaguely in the direction they had come from, “In a suitcase at the bar,” he responded sheepishly. “I hid it under the stairs.” 

“Alright,” Wonho said, letting him go. “We’ll pick up your suitcase, but you’re coming with me after that.”

Changkyun wanted to question him, or even argue on the matter, but Wonho flashed a warm smile and it made all the words die on his tongue. In the end he just nodded, and they started walking again. 

There was tension now, unlike before, with Changkyun's miserable aura surrounding them. Wonho wanted to help but knew that when he was in this sort of mood, he just wanted to retreat into his shell without being bothered. It hurt sometimes when Kyun shut him out, but he could understand it. 

When they reached the bar, they fetched his suitcase, and Wonho was quick to pick it up himself, turning to head off in another direction. 

“Where are we going?” Kyun mumbled. 

Wonho stopped, turning back to him. “Answer this for me: Do you want to leave?” 

Changkyun dropped his gaze, “Of course not.” 

“Then come with me,” Wonho said, his voice gentle as he held out his hand. “We’ll go back to my dorm, get some rest, and sort this out tomorrow.” 

“But-”

“Kyunnie,” he said, giving him a little smile as he tilted his head. “Don’t worry about it, just trust me.” 

It took a moment, but in the end Changkyun nodded, and grabbed his hand. They walked back to the mech dorms like that, with Wonho carrying his suitcase in one hand, and leading him along with the other. It was comforting. Changkyun felt like he could rely on his hyung.

When they were nearing the dorms, Kyun muttered, “I don’t feel well.” 

Wonho turned to him with a knowing smile, “You did have too much to drink.” 

“Thanks captain obvious,” he retorted. 

Wonho chuckled, before tugging him along, “Come on, we’re almost there.” 

When they approached the entrance to the Mech dorms, Wonho put the suitcase down to enter his code, before leading Kyun inside. Changkyun had been to his dorm numerous times before, but never at this time of night (or morning more like). The stairwell’s light was broken and he almost tripped numerous times. It was only thanks to Wonho that he didn’t faceplant entirely.

When they reached the room he shared with Jooheon, Changkyun trudged in, kicking off his shoes as Wonho switched the lights on and headed for the kitchenette. 

Just as Kyun had plopped down onto Wonho’s bed, heaving out a sigh, Wonho was in front of him, placing a glass of water beside him. “Drink all of this, and then drink two more,” he instructed, grinning at Changkyun's pout. Wonho then walked over to the cupboard, “Do you want something to eat? That usually helps.” 

When he didn’t get an answer, he turned around, only to notice that Changkyun wasn’t there anymore. He was instead shuffling into the bathroom.

“Kyunnie?” Wonho asked as he walked over to the door, only to see his friend sitting on the tiles in front of the toilet. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Kyun answered, trying to keep as much of his dignity as possible. “I’m just going to sit here for a moment. I’m not going to be sick.”

“Who are you trying to convince?” Wonho enquired with a cheeky smile, bringing over the glass of water and placing it beside him.

Kyun thought for a second, “Both of us. But mainly me.”

With a small, amused smile, Wonho sat down on the tiles as well, leaning against the wall beside him. “Well you’re convincing me,” he teased.

Changkyun shook his head, pulling his legs up as he glanced around the small bathroom. He was surprised that Wonho had sat down with him. He was surprised about a lot of things, really. Maybe now was the time to ask when he had less of a filter.

“Why are you doing all this?” 

“Hm?” Wonho’s eyebrows lifted, a bit surprised by the question. “What do you mean?” 

Changkyun glanced away, “You heard me.” 

Thinking to himself for a moment, Wonho pulled a face, before he shuffled in his spot to face him. “Because I care about you,” he said simply. “Why else?” 

Changkyun was looking towards the small window, “That’s the part that doesn’t make sense.” 

Wonho let out a small sigh, “Kyunnie, don’t do this to yourself,” he said, moving the glass of water so it wouldn’t get knocked over by accident. “I know failing those exams hurt, but don’t go questioning what you mean to me, this isn’t a pity act.” 

Changkyun didn’t really know what to say. He was tired and dizzy, but he wanted to know, had always wondered how he’d managed to make all these friends. Nobody had cared before, so why now? What had changed?

His silence seemed to prompt Wonho further. “You know that you’re the first friend I made here,” he explained, “You know how much I appreciated your company back then - and I still do.” 

Changkyun nodded, and when he glanced down, Wonho tilted his head, almost as if he were silently asking for Kyun to look at him.

“You’re the only one who knows my real name,” he continued. “And the consequences of it.”

“Even though it was a mistake that I found out,” Changkyun added. 

Wonho smiled then, a beautiful, warm smile. “And it was the best mistake I ever made.” 

“That was cheesy,” Changkyun responded, a small smile appearing on his face as he gave Wonho’s shoulder a shove. 

“You love it,” he threw back with a cheeky smile, before it faltered for a moment. “And you still smell like Minhyuk.”

Changkyun gave him an odd look, “What is your problem?” 

Shaking his head, Wonho tried to dismiss the subject, “Nothing. I thought it would be obvious.” 

“You thought what would be obvious?” Changkyun asked, as Wonho averted his gaze, looking over Kyun’s shoulder.

He was silent for a few moments. “I swear everyone has figured this out except for you,” he murmured eventually. 

Changkyun threw his head back, “Can you stop being cryptic, you know my brain isn’t working right now.” 

Wonho had a cheeky grin on his face, then. “What if I want you to figure it out yourself?” 

Folding his arms, Changkyun tried to give him a grumpy look. “That’s just mean.” 

“Why do you think I would have a problem with you smelling like another man?” Wonho asked then. “Why do you think I get jealous whenever Hyunwoo piggybacks you home?” 

Changkyun blinked at him as his sentence sunk in. “You get...jealous?” 

“Yes,” he said simply. “It’s stupid and childish, but I do.” 

A small smile appeared on Changkyun’s face then, as he turned to face Wonho. “Why do you get jealous?”

He was looking at Kyun fondly. “Don’t make me say it.” 

Changkyun’s smile grew wider, as he leant forwards, on the verge of invading his personal space. “Hoseok.”

Wonho’s smile didn’t falter. “Why are you calling me that?” he asked.

“I think I figured it out,” Changkyun murmured. 

He was still getting closer, and Wonho’s heart was picking up in his chest, almost wanting to back away to make his nerves disappear. “What are you doing?” he whispered. 

A cheeky smile appeared on Kyun’s face, then. “What if I want you to figure it out yourself?” 

“Don’t use my words against me,” Wonho responded, though he couldn’t stop his smile from growing wider. 

Feeling bold, Changkyun glanced at his lips, but when he moved to close the gap, Wonho tilted his head down so that their foreheads met instead. 

“Will you even remember this tomorrow?” he murmured in question. Changkyun hummed a yes. “And will you regret this tomorrow?” Wonho then asked, to which he hummed a no. 

Despite his answers, Wonho didn’t move to kiss him. Instead, he bumped their noses, before pressing his lips to Changkyun’s cheek and standing up. “You haven’t drank your water.” 

The pout that he received then could have easily rivalled Jooheon’s. “I don’t want it anymore.” 

“Yes, you do,” Wonho responded, picking up the glass and handing it to him, “Don’t be a baby, or I’ll treat you like one.” 

“Too late,” Kyun muttered into the glass as Wonho turned away, to which he threw over his shoulder an ‘I heard that.’ 

Despite him small protest, Changkyun relented and drank the water, deciding that he wasn’t going to be sick as he followed Wonho back into the main room. They were silent as Wonho got him some more water, and Changkyun sat down on the bed. 

“Feel better?” Wonho asked as he leaned his back against the bench.

Changkyun nodded, giving him a small smile. As he drank the rest of the water, Wonho's mind wandered to the information he'd learnt in the past half hour or so. 

He had really planned to just leave them without a word. He felt that bad. 

“This isn't the end, you know,” he murmured. Changkyun glanced up among a mouthful of water, quirking an eyebrow. “Of this. Of your time here,” Wonho clarified. “I know the leaders say that each person is compatible with only one course but you never really...took as well to yours as the rest of us did.” 

Changkyun shrugged, lowering the glass as his eyes wandered. “I guess.” He bit his lip, before looking back over at Wonho. “But how is that going to help anything? I still failed.”

Wonho gave him a gentle smile. “Tomorrow I'll talk to the head of the Mech course. You can join Joo and I.”

“You think I can do Mech?”

Wonho shrugged, “Well, think about it. You were always so interested in what Joo and I were doing, and when I explained the basic theory you got it straight away. Besides, if it’s not Chem you belong in, I doubt it’s Bio.” 

“That’s true…” Changkyun murmured. From what he saw of Kihyun and Minhyuk’s course, it was like a whole other language to him. “But what makes you think they'll just say ‘sure, the failed Chem student can just jump on over to Mech, we'll make the first exception ever.” 

Wonho glanced down for a moment. He'd hoped he wouldn't need to disclose his plan because he knew Changkyun wouldn't like it. 

“You'll see.” 

“No,” Kyun said firmly, trying to look serious despite his state. “You're planning something. I may be intoxicated but I know you, Hoseok. Tell me.” 

Letting out a sigh, Wonho pushed off the bench and stepped over to the bed, sitting down beside him. He hated when he used his real name like that to prove a point. 

“I won't be talking to them as Shin Wonho, the student. I'll be talking to them as Lee Hoseok, the president's son.” 

Changkyun’s jaw dropped. 

“What?!” He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. “You can't do that!” 

Wonho was looking elsewhere as Changkyun’s gaze narrowed on him. He knew he wouldn't like it. “Of course I can. It's the only way they'll listen to me and there's no chance in hell I'm letting you leave.” 

Changkyun was speechless. “But-but you've tried so hard to keep all of this a secret, as soon as they know you're-” 

Wonho shook his head, giving him a reassuring smile. “Nobody knows that I ran away. You really think my father would want people to know that?” 

“But what about when he finds out that you're here?” 

Changkyun’s face was scrunched into a worried expression. Somehow the tables had turned on them and now Wonho was the one to be concerned about. 

He wanted to reach out and smooth out the lines on Kyun’s face, but instead he just placed a hand over his where it was resting on the bed. 

“It'll be fine. I have it all planned out,” he assured. “Please don't worry about it.” 

Changkyun glanced down at their hands, closing his eyes for a moment. “I'm too tired for this.” 

Wonho’s lips quirked up in a small smile. “Then get some rest, and we'll sort this out tomorrow.” 

“I can't yet,” Kyun mumbled miserably, before turning his hand over so he could grasp Wonho’s properly. “Will you stay up with me until I don't feel dizzy anymore?” 

Wonho’s smile was warm and comforting as they thread their fingers together. “Of course.” 

…

Jooheon didn't want to know what time it was when he was trudging up the stairs to his dorm. The campus was dead quiet as always at this time of morning, so he made sure his steps were light as he reached his door. When he silently slipped inside though, he could see through the darkness that Wonho's bed appeared different. 

Walking over to the small window, Jooheon curiously moved the curtains to let in the dull glow of the moonlight. 

No wonder it looked different. Instead of one person in Wonho's bed, there were two. What the heck had he gotten up to after they left the bar?

Too curious for his own good, Jooheon squinted his eyes, focusing on the mess of hair from the guy who had his head on Wonho's chest. 

A massive grin broke out onto his face. Oh, this was too good. 

Almost as if Jooheon’s excitement had carried across the room, Wonho shifted slightly, before his eyes opened. When they landed on his roommate, standing by his own bed with his phone raised to take a photo, Wonho frowned. 

Jooheon dropped his phone by his side, knowing he was caught. Instead, he pointed a finger at the two of them with raised eyebrows.

Wonho lifted a hand to press against his lips in a ‘shhhh’ motion, and when Jooheon grinned again, his hyung made a gesture as if he were slicing his neck. 

He could easily interpret that as ‘make a sound and I'll kill you’. 

Jooheon pointed to his phone as he sat down on the edge of his bed, before typing out a message. 

Knowing what he was doing, Wonho sighed quietly before reaching for his own phone. Changkyun was still dead asleep, his head on his chest sending waves of warmth through him. This wasn't how he'd planned for them to end up, but he was in no way complaining. He had an arm around him and could hear his steady breathing and it was the most relaxing sound in the world. 

His phone buzzed then with a message from Jooheon.

Joo: you have some explaining to do

Wonho: it's not quite what you think

Joo: enlighten me then

Wonho: not my story to tell sorry

Joo: how is Changkyun being in your bed not your story?

Wonho: long story. You'll find out tomorrow

Joo: well whatever it is, you look happy

Wonho: thanks joo. Goodnight 

Joo: night hyung 

…

Several hours later, the first thing Wonho became aware of, was a soft breath on his shoulder. Opening his eyes, he was met with the darkness of his dorm room, coupled with the faintest glow of pre-dawn light from behind the curtains. 

Glancing to the side, he caught sight of the man curled up next to him, forehead pressed to the side of his shoulder. It was the most endearing thing, and his heart swelled. He’d be damned if he let Changkyun leave the Academy without a fight. He didn’t know where he would be today if it weren’t for him. 

A small smile played on his lips as he gazed at Changkyun; one arm lazily slung across his abdomen, and dark hair splayed across his face. He couldn’t help it when he lifted a hand to brush the hair away from Kyun’s eyes. 

When those dark eyes opened though, he stilled. 

“Sorry,” he whispered instantly, drawing his arm back. “I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

“It’s okay,” Kyun murmured in response, giving him a tired smile. “I was already awake.” 

Changkyun then glanced down at where his arm was, casually draped over him, and Wonho’s nerves suddenly came back. 

“Uh, this wasn’t my original plan,” he managed to whisper. 

Changkyun turned to raise an eyebrow at him, “Wasn’t it?” 

“No!” he answered, maybe a little too loud, and he suddenly turned to look over at Jooheon’s bed. When he didn’t see any movement, he turned back to him, trying to remind himself to be quiet. “And if you’re uncomfortable, I can-”

He’d started to draw away from him, but Changkyun tightened his grip on his waist, drawing him to a halt. “You’re not going anywhere,” he murmured. “I’m happy here.” 

Wonho blinked, “You are?” 

“Yes, dummy,” he chuckled into Wonho’s shirt. “Why wouldn’t I be? You’re warm, and I like you.” 

It was then that Wonho finally felt at ease again, hearing those simple words, and he relaxed. “I like you too, Kyunnie.” 

Changkyun smiled, “I can’t believe it took a few drinks and some failed exams for me to say that.” 

“Actually, you didn’t,” Wonho answered, “You just tried to kiss me.”

“That’s right,” Changkyun seemed to remember now. “You stopped me.” He shuffled then, moving so that he could rest his chin on Wonho’s shoulder. “If I told you I was sober, would you let me kiss you now?” 

Wonho didn’t know how he’d had the willpower to stop him before, let alone now. He smiled, “How could I say no to that?” 

Then as Changkyun’s smile mirrored his and he moved to close the gap, finding his lips so easily in the dark, Wonho found a new resolve for his task tomorrow. This amazing man, who was in his arms, sharing the same breath, sharing the same warmth, was meant to be here. At the academy, in the course he belonged, and with the people he cared about. 

So tomorrow Wonho was going to step into the office of the mech course coordinator and reveal himself as Lee Hoseok, no matter what the repercussions. Because Changkyun deserved better. Because he deserved to stay.

And how could he possibly let his time here end, when their time together was only just beginning?

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to expand on this idea more (did somebody say war <.<) but i doubt I'll manage it so this will do ^^


End file.
